


What Makes A Man

by CloakedSparrow



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Will, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eunich Will, Explicit Sexual Content, Jack Feels, M/M, PTSD, Past Mutilation, Past Violence, Poor Will, References to Depression, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack teased Will less since his return. Calling him a eunuch wasn’t as funny now that it was true.</p><p>Will obviously feels as though he's lost his manhood. Jack decides to prove otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt in the jackwill KINK MEME on LJ. Anonymous, I hope this is what you had in mind.

Since leaving Port Royal to follow Jack to his _Pearl_ and the open seas, Will had learned to relax a little, but remained just standoffish enough to make teasing him continue to be amusing for Jack. 

…And the good captain _loved_ to tease the boy. 

Jack never saw any harm in it. Even when he pushed it too far and actually offended his lover, that just meant he had to swallow his pride for a few minutes in private to apologize, which was usually followed by fabulous make-up sex. Well worth it, in his opinion. 

He never thought anyone would get any ideas from it. He never imagined that one of his enemies would go so far or do something quite that barbaric to a youth who didn’t even know of the animosity between Jack and his captors. 

Now, Jack teased Will less. Calling him a eunuch wasn’t funny now that it was true. 

The boy had recovered physically, slowly but surely. Before anyone had anticipated, he was working as hard on the ship as any man and was back to his usual hours of swordplay practice between that and working at the _Pearl’s_ forge. 

Emotionally, however, Jack was not so sure. 

Will still would not allow Jack to touch him. He had not even allowed the older man to see him nude since he had been returned to the _Pearl_. The boy had used his hands and mouth to bring his captain to completion several times, but would pull away both physically and mentally whenever Jack tried to reciprocate beyond simple kisses.

That just wouldn’t do. 

Jack entered his cabin one night to find Will standing with his back to him, staring out of the cabin window. Will had removed his boots and vest, but still wore his blouse and breeches. Jack knew the shirt would be discarded before the whelp went to bed. The pants, however, would remain…unless Jack had his way. 

First thing first, though, the captain had to find out just _why_ the lad was still shying away from him. 

“William.” That got the boy’s attention immediately. Jack only called Will by his proper name on rare occasions when he intended to be completely serious. Otherwise it was ‘Will’, ‘whelp’, ‘luv’, ‘lad’, ‘darlin’, or occasionally, ‘beautiful’. 

Once Will had turned and met Jack’s stare solemnly, the captain continued.

“We need to come to terms with somethin’. What’s been happening between us can’t keep-” Jack stopped short with a confused frown. Will’s posture and expression hadn’t changed per se, but his eyes had grown despairingly sad and his jaw was suddenly set tight. His chest was heaving slightly and the captain could not figure out why for a moment. 

When he did, Jack felt both foolish and grief-stricken. “I’m not leavin’ you, luv.” 

Relief visibly flooded into the young blacksmith-turned-pirate. He closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath before his features calmed considerably. Heartbroken for his love, Jack closed the short distance between them and gathered Will in a strong embrace, which the younger man returned without delay. 

“Do you think so little of yourself?” Jack asked after a moment. He still held Will against him as he stared over the other man’s shoulder and out the window that the boy had been looking through before. He stroked Will’s back gently, enjoying the feel of the young man in his arms once again. It had been too long. “Do you think I could dispense with you so easily?”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you tried.” Will spoke with his temple resting against Jack’s shoulder and his arms wrapped around the older man’s waist as though he too were enjoying the closeness that he had denied them. His voice turned sad as he continued. “I know I’m no longer the man you wanted.” Will voice dropped to a mere whisper as he added. “I’m no longer a man at all.”

Jack’s eyes closed tightly at the sorrowful words that were barely spoken. He had been prepared for Will to state that he was not ready to be touched so soon after the violence he had known at the hands of his captors. He had been prepared to teach Will slowly once again, that his touch was not to be feared, that he would never bring the boy to any unnecessary harm. Jack hadn’t known that his love -who he considered one of the strongest men he’d ever known- had started to doubt himself in such a way. 

However, once he considered it, Jack thought that he himself would likely be questioning a few things about manhood if he had lost his. 

That thought pointed Jack in a direction of reasoning that he believed might just solve both his and Will’s problems. As usual, the captain followed his new heading once the plan started to form in his head, never minding the smaller details. Those could be worked out as he went along. 

“Would you think me less a man, if they’d taken me in your place?”

At the mere thought of Jack suffering as he had, Will shuddered and tightened his hold on the older man. He swallowed thickly before replying. “Never. If you were unable to function as a lover or a captain for the remainder of our lives, I would never think less of you as a man.”

A faint smile flickered over Jack’s features as he allowed himself a moment to swell with pride and love. 

He sobered as he moved his hands to Will’s shoulders and slowly pulled the younger man out to look at him. He framed the youth’s face with his hands, both to prevent Will from looking away and to offer what comfort he could. “Then why would you think yourself less of a man for this, luv? You’re still a fine smith and sailor, and one of the finest swordsmen to grace the high seas.”

Jack moved closer, so that his breath mingled with Will’s as he spoke, stroking the boy’s cheek with a thumb as he did. “And you’re still a fine lover, darlin’.” The captain ran a hand down the youth’s body to rest on his hip. It was the most contact Will had allowed since his recovery began. “If you’d just let me touch you again, I can show you.”

Will’s eyes fell closed again, and he took another steadying breath. “I’m afraid-” he spoke softly “-That you’ll look upon me differently…once you see.”

Jack mimicked his lover’s previous reaction before he replied, hands still resting on Will’s face and hip. “I could never see you as anything less than beautiful, luv.” Jack opened his eyes as Will gasped quietly. The captain moved to allow some space between them, but still kept one hand on Will’s face as he stared into his eyes. “I love you, Will. When you’re ready, I’ll demonstrate just how much.”

Without breaking eye contact, Jack began to remove his clothes. He kept his moments simple and slow, making sure it did not appear to be a demand or attempt at seduction. Once he was nude, he reached out and brushed his fingertips over Will’s cheek again. “Let’s go to bed, luv. You can ponder the deciding qualities of manhood tomorrow. You haven’t been sleeping, and you look exhausted.”

With those words, Jack slipped into bed, waiting for the younger man to join him. He hoped that if he let the lad stew on his words tonight, he would have an easier time at convincing him the next evening…or the one following. As many evenings as it took, Jack would convince Will that their relationship -and Will’s entire existence- did not need to change because of his recent misfortune. 

Jack lay there patiently while Will blew out the lantern on the desk, leaving the candle on the headboard and the moonlight through the window to light the cabin dully. He heard the whisper of fabric as Will removed his shirt in the dim cabin. Then the young man slid into bed before rolling onto his side…facing away from Jack, as he had each evening since the mutilation. And, as he had done every evening for the past fortnight, Jack moved to drape an arm over his love as he slept, knowing he would not awaken tangled or cuddled with his lover as he had for so many nights before the recent tragedy struck. 

The captain was considering whether he should ask if he could at least press against Will to hold him properly or just do so, when the younger man spoke into the near darkness. “Jack…will you hold me?”

Jack smiled at the back of Will’s head. At least it was progress. “Thought you’d never ask, luv. Been wantin’ to for ages now.” The captain moved to wrap himself around the familiar body and released a guttural moan when he finally did so. 

Will was naked as well. 

Jack had to force himself to remain still as his mind argued that Will might need to take it slow, while the rest of him wanted to get right to the reclaiming. Before he could struggle against his nature too long, Will turned in his arms and pressed his lips against Jack’s in a gentle kiss. The captain moaned and quickly dominated the kiss, pushing his tongue into the youth’s mouth and running a hand through his hair.

Jack briefly considered reeling in his dominant tendencies, but swiftly decided against it. He had a feeling that treating Will differently now, even to allow him to take a higher level of control, would only cement the young blacksmith’s belief that he should be viewed differently. The captain wanted Will to see that nothing had truly changed between them; that he was just as desirable as ever to his lover. 

Mind, heart, and body finally in accord, Jack rolled to lie partially on top of Will. The feel of the warm, sinewy body against his made Jack’s pulse quicken as even his precious _Pearl_ could not.

One of Will‘s hands cradled Jack‘s head while the other moved down to feel the erection that Jack had tried not to force against him. Both pirates moaned when the slender fingers found the thick member. “If you do still want me, Jack…then prove it.” Will spoke quietly, sounding desperate, afraid, determined, and trusting. “We‘ll learn the truth on whether or not I can still satisfy you together.”

Jack smiled and caressed his lover‘s face. “You’ve nothing to prove, Will. You’ve satisfied me already. Now it’s my turn to prove I can still satisfy you.” 

The captain stared into Will’s eyes, which were misting slightly as he nodded. “You satisfy me, Jack.” Will stroked his captain‘s hair as he added, simply but poignantly. “I love you. Even if we can’t -if _I_ can’t-”

Jack shushed the youth and placed his fingers over his mouth to silence him. Then he smiled gently and kissed Will once more. “Just relax, darlin‘…I’ve led you on this dance before, remember. Ye haven’t stumbled yet.”

Jack kissed the younger man’s lips and then trailed a line of firm kisses along Will’s jaw and neck. Will pressed his head back into the pillow to allow Jack easy access to his tanned throat and stroked the older man’s arms, shoulders and back. Encouraged, Jack peppered the blacksmith’s chest with kisses before flicking his tongue over a nipple and blowing over it gently. The captain smiled to himself when he heard Will gasp as the nub hardened. 

Jack proceeded to kiss, nip, suck and lick the sensitive nub before switching to the other. The little gasps and mewls Will was making were causing the captain to grow harder by the second. When Will was flushed and panting, his hands trailing idly over the older man’s biceps, Jack continued kissing his way down his lover’s torso. He bit and sucked the tender flesh just below Will’s ribs, hard enough to leave his mark, and released his own low moan when Will’s arched his spine to press against Jack’s mouth.

The captain worked his way lower still, pausing in his kisses to nip playfully at Will’s hipbone, before nuzzling the fine curls that used to lead to a beautiful cock. Now, the hair tapered off before executing at a patch of uneven scars. Jack placed a gentle kiss where his lover’s manhood used to rest, and heard Will release a sound that was desperate, anguished, frightened and aroused all at the same time. 

Jack stroked Will’s hips and thighs and raised his eyes to peer at the trembling youth. Will took a few deep breaths before looking down to meet the captain’s stare. Jack rubbed a bruised hipbone with his thumb and watched the younger man for a brief moment. Once he was sure that Will hadn’t changed his mind, he turned his attention back to the scared skin between his lover’s legs. 

Jack kissed the same spot before running his tongue over the uneven flesh. The new texture fascinated him, while the familiar taste made him groan lustily. Trailing his tongue over the scars more languidly, Jack discovered a small opening. Drawing his head back, he saw a small hole near the center of the upper mass of scars, shaped like a deformed teardrop. 

The captain pressed his tongue over the opening more firmly, but found that Will did not react. Glancing up once more, Jack saw the youth biting his lip before he shook his head slightly, his eyes tearing. The older man nodded and stroked Will’s thigh again before leaving one more kiss on the damaged flesh.

Then, Jack moved down to the lower scar just above the perineum. This one was smaller than the one Jack had already explored, and was somewhat hidden by the patch of short curls that grew above it. The captain ran his fingers over the larger scar, and then trailed a fingertip over the lower one. Will gasped softly and let his knees fall further apart to allow Jack better access. 

Jack lowered his head again and ran his tongue down the seam between Will’s legs. The youth arched and inhaled sharply, then gasped again when the captain’s tongue circled his anus. Jack grinned and kissed his way back up Will’s body, making sure to slide his erection over the blacksmith’s opening as he claimed his mouth. The older man reached up to snatch a flask of oil from the headboard before breaking the kiss. 

The captain only smiled at his young love before shifting so he could reach down between Will’s legs with oil-coated fingers. He caressed Will’s side as he slipped the first finger inside him, and bent his head down to nibble on a nipple as the youth adjusted. Once Jack felt Will’s body relax, he slowly pressed in further and began to flex the immersed digit. Finally, he was able to reach the small bundle buried inside his lover’s moist cavern. 

Will called out Jack’s name breathlessly, sounding shocked, exultant and immensely turned-on. Brown eyes locked onto brown eyes as Jack stroked Will’s sweet spot again, and the youth released a needy moan and flexed his hips to encourage Jack further. Gazes still locked, Jack added another finger and began to prepare his love for a more impressive breaching. 

Once he felt Will was ready, Jack straightened so the younger man could see as he coated his prominent erection generously with oil. He lined himself up with his lover and then paused, looking to Will with a hint of a question in his eyes. It was something he had not done since the first time he took the then-virginal youth. 

Will nodded and caressed Jack’s cheek. “Yes, Jack,” he stated quietly but confidently. “Oh, yes.”

That was all the captain needed to breech Will’s tight opening and push home. Both men moaned, Jack gripped the blacksmith’s hips and Will grasped his captain’s forearms. Jack paused once he was fully inside Will, and both men gently stroked the other with their thumbs as they stared into one another's eyes. 

Then, Jack began to move; first with a couple slow, steady thrusts, until Will began to push back.

“Please, Jack;” Will whispered, closing his eyes. “Show me that I’m still a man. Still _your_ man.”

Jack tightened his grip on the youth’s hips, straightened his back, and snapped his hips forward with a growl as he pulled Will closer. Will braced himself on his forearms, arched his back, and lifted his hips to match each of Jack’s thrusts. The captain groaned and adjusted his angle until he hit the spot that made Will cry out to him, then repeated the action, fast and hard until the cabin filled with the sounds of moans, harsh breathing, skin slapping against skin, and the cries of pleasure. 

The hard coupling lasted longer than Jack expected, but he was determined not to come until Will showed him some sign…anything to indicate that he was ready to stop. Unfortunately, coming was out of the question for the youth, but that didn‘t mean he couldn‘t finish _somehow_. Just when Jack was starting to fear that he would not be able to hold out until he received his sign, Will started crying out at every thrust, with more urgency. 

Finally, Will began to alternate between shouting and speaking breathlessly, “Ah, Jack… I cannot… Oh, G- _Jack_!” Then, the blacksmith’s body began to spasm lightly. Jack had seen one or two women do that in the past, when they had particularly strong completions. He'd never seen it in a male lover before and had assumed it just worked differently with them. He would definitely be exploring it with his lover from now on, especially after how Will responded.

Will’s already tight channel had been pulsing for a few minutes already, but now it clenched as though it intended to keep Jack inside forever. Meanwhile, the youth all but wailed in a manner he never had before. At the sound of such wanton pleasure form his love, Jack couldn’t stave off his orgasm any longer. With a feral shout, the captain came harder than he ever had before in his life. Jack’s vision turned white and he collapsed atop his lover. 

It took him a moment to calm his frantic breathing and realize that Will wasn’t moving to stroke Jack or get comfortable under his weight as he usually did afterwards. In fact, the young man had gone completely still. 

Opening his eyes and lifting himself on shaky arms, Jack saw that Will was unconscious. The youth’s chest was still heaving and Jack placed a hand on the boy’s chest, feeling a pounding heartbeat under strangely cool flesh. Torn between pride, pleasure, and concern, Jack slipped out of his lover with a groan and moved to lie beside the younger man. Then he pulled a blanket over them and took Will’s unconscious form into his arms to hold him close. 

A moment later, Will awoke with a shuddering breath and immediately settled into Jack’s embrace. He slipped his own arms around the captain’s waist without breaking the older man’s hold on him and nuzzled Jack‘s neck languidly. 

Jack smiled and stroked Will‘s back. He waited until the youth felt warmer and relaxed before asking, “How do you feel?”

Will smiled against the hot skin of Jack‘s throat and gave the older man a gentle squeeze. “As if I’m the luckiest man in the world.” He spoke softly before kissing the skin he had breathed the words against. “I love you, Jack. Thank you.”

“I love you. And you’re welcome, whelp.” Jack smirked. “I assume you’re thanking me for shagging you unconscious. Otherwise…” The captain’s smirk faded to a soft smile as he stroked Will’s hair. “You’ve nothing to thank me for, luv.”

Will pulled back just enough to look into Jack’s eyes, and then moved forward to kiss him deeply. Jack returned the kiss with equal ardor, until the need for air pulled them apart. “Easy does it, luv,” Jack murmured as he held Will in a loose embrace. “I don’t think we’ll be ready to do _that_ again for a few hours. Best to take some rest in the meantime, wouldn’t you say?” 

Will smiled; eyes content in a way that made Jack’s heart swell. “That’s definitely one of your better plans, dear.”

Jack smiled deeply. “All of my plans are perfect, Will. I’d have expected you to notice that already.”

“All of your plans are _effective_ ,” Will conceded, tracing a finger up Jack‘s chest. “Nothing’s perfect.”

“You’re fortunate that you’re so bloody useful, whelp; otherwise I might not be able to tolerate such an insult.” The captain‘s smile faltered to an expression of mock insult. “You wound me.”

The blacksmith hooked a leg over Jack’s and shifted it to rub the captain’s thigh with his own. Jack’s eyes hooded immediately. Will whispered, “I suppose I’ll just have to make up for that, then.” After that, Will used the thigh draped over his lover to pull himself flush against his captain, causing the older man to groan deeply. 

“Definitely a man.” Jack growled as he began to grow hard again, much to his pleasured surprise.

Will made a sound of general agreement before kissing the patch of skin just below Jack’s ear; something he knew drove the captain to distraction every time. His words flowed over his lover‘s ear like a caress. “But never quite the man you are.”

Jack smirked and rolled so that he was pinning his lover to the bed. “O’ course not, luv.” He kissed Will possessively and slipped his hardening shaft between the younger man’s legs. “I’m Captain Jack Sparrow.” Jack met Will’s eyes with a hint of a challenge. “It takes a real man to keep up with me.”

Will stretched his neck out to capture Jack’s mouth in another kiss, and moaned as the captain’s erection caressed the still sensitive skin above his perineum. Jack smiled into the kiss. 

Both men knew they were going to be fine.

_Fin._


End file.
